Born from the Stars
by ShasO
Summary: People are aware that Syndra was born with unlimited power. What people do NOT know is a secret held in the mind of a certain celestine. Now that a terrible accident happened at the institute, Soraka finnaly speaks out and share that Syndra wasn't born a human, but a gift from the stars. Is this gift for the greater good of the people on runeterra? or their downfall?


"Why did you attack her!" Leona yelled.

"She was going to destroy the whole institute!" Diana spat back.

"You should have let Soraka handle it!" The Radiant Dawn was burning red from the yelling. Diana just scoffed in silence as they turned towards Soraka as the Celestine was tending the wounds of the silver haired woman known as Syndra. Syndra was in the infirmary at the institute on a small bed. It wasn't a comfortable bed at the slightest. There were several wires attached to her body, especially in her arms. She was on the brink of death. She was very pale and unconscious. There was scratches and bruises on her body especially her face. Blood stains that came out of her mouth, eyes, nose, and ears. Her left eye had a bad shiner. Her body only wrapped up with small white bandages that firmly wrapped around her private areas.

Diana was very angry at Syndra for what she did and what she was going to do. The Scorn of the Moon was in her armor, but with no blade in hand. There was blood on the side of her lips as well as blood on her knuckles. She winced to see Syndra make small movements, but she couldn't believe that Syndra would use so much power. Diana shivered at the thought.

Leona was worried sick for her dear friend. As much as she would account it for they were close friends. _We could have been closer if it wasn't for Diana. _Leona thought to herself quietly as she looked at the bloodied figure of Syndra. The two Solarian girls had nothing much to do with Syndra, until she had started to ask questions about what magic they imposed.

Leona remembered the first few months Syndra being here at the institute. She never really socialized with anyone, but she did spot out the people who were magically talented. The first few people she started to befriend were Xerath and LeBlanc. She chose the people that had a significantly large amount of power, and people that might help her cause: To destroy the Ionian leaders.

Syndra usually didn't mind much about Diana and Leona. Until she found out that they used to be friends and now enemies. By the opposite powers of the moon Diana held, and the powers of the sun that Leona held. She came to Leona with a simple question, which power was stronger? Leona didn't exactly try to convince Syndra that the Sun was better, she only stated what her and Diana's relationship was like. It was a bit fascinating to the Dark Sovereign none the less and she came to Diana about this as well. Diana found out that she came to Leona first and assumed she had lied to Syndra about everything.

_Stop yourself Leona. It isn't important right now. _

Soraka was trying to find the most magically diffused parts of Syndra's body. The Star Caller's hands emitting green waves of spiritual energy over Syndra's body as she tried to find her magical essence. _Where is it? She must have a power source! Where… Just where… _

Soraka was taking deep breaths frustrated that she couldn't heal they key parts.

"Stars! Why does this happen to me! Why to her?" Soraka cried out as she half limped forward messing up her healing, but she quickly regain her composure.

"Why does she have to be a damn Celestine…" Soraka said softly with a tear coming down her eye.

Diana stepped back a bit in shock from Soraka's words. _What? Did she just call her a Celestine? What the fuck? Isn't Syndra human?_

"Soraka… Did you just call her Celestine? What do you _mean? _Answer me damn it!" Diana yelled a bit while putting some emphasis on 'mean'.

Soraka's face darkened realized she had said a dark secret. She just shook her head as tears swelled up in her eyes as she just continued to heal Syndra body. Diana's face was red as she slammed a fist down and stormed out of the infirmary.

After an hour Soraka had to dampen Syndra's powers with nulling runes to heal the spiritual parts of Syndra. Syndra's body looked a lot better than it did before, and she only had a couple of bruises on her body. Syndra's face looked a lot better now after Soraka cleared off her blood. It was dangerous what Syndra did and it almost killed herself.

After Soraka was done she asked Leona's help to move Syndra onto a bed cart to move her back to her room at the institute. They marched down the hallways of the institute with Soraka pushing the cart and Leona and Diana following behind. Diana glanced at Leona noticing the beautiful sun dress she wore. The dress was full length that didn't cover her shoulders. There was small yellow silk that provided sleeves for her. The rest of the dress had beautiful arrays of yellow and orange. Diana then turned her attention to the people standing by as they watched Syndra incapacitated on the bed cart.

Swain had a cold stare between them all as he watched the Dark Sovereign on the bed.

Darius standing at his side grunted at the ladies as he saw them.

Soraka turned a corner and saw Shen with Akali and Kennen. She gave Shen a glance that said, 'talk to you later' look.

Soraka than turned a left as they went down the Ionian hallway. Irelia had her eyes closed as she leaned back on Syndra's door with her foot up against it. Her sword hovering right next to her.

Soraka stopped in front of Syndra's door as she saw the emotionless Irelia.

"Irelia, please move she needs to rest." Soraka firmly said. Leona and Diana took a very small step back as Irelia turned towards Soraka to give her a hateful glare.

"I want answers. NOW, or you can leave her here out in the hall." Irelia said with cold ice her stare not wavering away from Soraka's.

"Fine! But, help her in there and I will tell you everything." Soraka said with hesitation. Leona was about to speak up until Soraka held up her hand.

"No, don't ask. I do not need to give you an explanation Leona and I'm not in the position to tell you otherwise."

"But… fine," Leona just kept her mouth shut as she watch Irelia and Syndra carefully lift Syndra up and carried her into her room.

Syndra's room was rarely used as she usually just teleported to her floating castle in Ionia. She had only ever used it. And when she did stay in her room, it would be because she was too tired to teleport back to her floating palace after a many matches at the League.

It was tiring sometimes to play so many matches in a day's worth. It would be exhausting to use a teleport spell, so she would just plop down here. She also didn't want to go here, because of the chance to run into Irelia.

Syndra's room was painted purple with fancy designs of flowers and purple trees. There was a couple of drawers and a cabinet. There was a kitchen off to the left and a bathroom on the right. There was a king sized bed with purple covers with dark black pillows that resided in right corner of the room. There was just enough room so that someone could go around to the other side, but Soraka and Irelia just decided to lay Syndra down on the closer side.

The two carefully placed Syndra's unconscious body on the bed as they unfolded the covers and covered the Dark Sovereign up. Soraka made sure Syndra's head was even with the pillows and placed Syndra's arms over each other on her stomach. When Soraka turned around to face the door she met Irelia face to face.

Irelia held a cold stare with the Starchild and wasn't amused that she took care of the Sovereign like a mother, more so than she would with anyone else.

"You're going to explain everything Starchild," Irelia said as she turned around shooting an icy stare at the door of the two peepers trying to get a glance at the room. She then stormed towards the door as Diana and Leona backed off. The Will of the Blades slammed the door tight and locked the door.

Irelia turned around seeing Soraka sitting at the end of the bed starring at the ground as if it were a battle scene. She made a couple of small winces as it looked like someone died before her, and another and another.

Soraka's eyes were swollen with tears.

"Irelia… She was… beautiful… I couldn't let her there… she was a responsibility." Soraka weakly stuttered out.

"Speak up. Who are you talking about? What responsibility?"

Soraka wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. She looked up at Irelia with her eyes tearing up again.

"Syndra… she came down in a flash of a star… her and him… but he was taken somehow… I tried to find him… but…" Soraka was stopped by Irelia rushing forward with her hands holding at her shoulders.

"Stop. Now, start from the begging. Go."

Soraka stood by in her evergreens of paradise. It was beautiful gardens that showed great beauty with all of the plants and mythical creature that dwelled within the forest. It was magnificent none the less, a magical place that cannot be touched by the exotic dangers from the outside world. It was raining down hard in Valoran. It was raining everywhere but in the paradise lands.

Soraka was kneeling down with her crescent moon staff in front of her. She held her hands out as she talked with the other being of the stars.

Than Warwick came to her with an urgent plea of help; he needed Soraka to save his wife. Soraka felt bad for the man, but she was none the less dead. Soraka tried to heal his soul instead, and he left with despair.

Warwick came back asking for assistance from the Starchild for he had found the men who killed his wife. He came for help, but he didn't acknowledge that revenge wasn't the answer. He went forth and started to fight the men who had ambushed him.

Soraka asked for guidance from her breather of the stars, but they warned her not follow. She stepped into Valoran, she stepped into the Rain. Soraka felt raindrops for the first time. She saw Warwick fighting the other men, and she went forth to heal her wounds.

Seeing that he would not win the fight, she used her power and brought forth the power of the stars and great amounts of energy came down and harmed the men. They screamed in terror and fled without a trace. What Soraka did not foresee was the betrayal of Warwick when he sliced open her ribs and her purple blood spilling for the first time. She used her powers once again for harm and Warwick also fled.

Soraka swallowed up with sadness and she screamed at the stars above. She slammed her fists to the ground and called upon her powers to bring energy down. She felt like she did this for hours and continued to burst down her energy.

Soraka stopped upon hearing the sound of a baby crying. She looked around her trying to find where it was, and then she saw her. A baby girl that was in a small crater that was formed up when Soraka had the star energy rain down around her. The baby girl was glowing with purple energy as she cried about one thing and one thing only. Being alone.

"That baby girl… is Syndra…" Soraka said with a stern but clear voice. She had stopped tearing up, but dried up water was visible on her light purple skin.

Irelia was shocked upon hearing this and staggered backwards realizing that Syndra wasn't exactly born naturally. Syndra wasn't a human.

Irelia had a small tear going down her cheek as well. Her blade hovered right next to her pointed towards the Dark Sovereign.

"Please… continue…" That was all Irelia said as she closely thought about what Soraka would say next.

**This is a re-do of Evolving the Sovereign that was posted in the LoL forums. I'm not going to be using that plot, but I will be changing a few things around so it is a better, clearer story. Hope this is a good start and I wonder what you 'the people' feel about this.**

**I don't own League of Legends as I used a lot of Soraka's lore above for disclaiming purposes. I will be working on this more than 'Shyvana's Breath' for that is merely a side project.**

**-Shas O**


End file.
